


Explain

by BellaLovesBooks



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Coming Out, I love Molly, She would definitely be the first person Sherlock comes out to, ep 3 s4 spoilers, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaLovesBooks/pseuds/BellaLovesBooks
Summary: Sherlock comes out to Molly. Molly is a sweet heart





	

He paused outside her door, awkward and unsure of how he would be received. She had every right to turn him away, to shout, to curse, but he needed her to know the truth first.  
Sighing, he knocked, and after a moment, the door swung open.   
"Hello- Oh, Sherlock. Um... Did you need something?" She looked tired, her hair out of her trademark pony tail and spilling down her back. She had been drinking red wine, but not so much that she was intoxicated, and he could hear a movie playing softly in the background.  
"Can I come in?" He asked, and she swallowed.  
"Listen, now's not the best time..." She was looking anywhere but him, and he felt a pang of guilt.  
"I just need to talk to you, it will only take a minute. It's very important that I tell you this..." He peered down at her, trying to be apologetic yet firm. She bit her lip in indecision before stepping back to allow him in.  
"Um... Would you like some tea?" She asked, but he shook his head.  
"I'll only trespass upon your time for a moment. I just have to explain." She nodded and sat down, gesturing him towards an armchair. He sat, looking around the room. It was tidy, and there was a vase of flowers perched on top of a book case. They were getting old, but they still omitted a sweet fragrance.   
"Yesterday you received a phone call from me, a rather strange phone call, yes?" She looked down, picking up her glass of wine from the coffee table.  
"Yes." She whispered.  
"Yesterday, John, Mycroft and I went to a hidden island to check the security of... Of my sister." She glanced up in surprise, but he kept going. "She had been there since she was a young girl. She's smart, much smarter than Mycroft and I. She had a way of manipulating people... She had the boss under her thumb. She captured us and forced us into doing horrible things, for her enjoyment. John... John nearly died." He stared at the flowers, noticing the brown spreading from their tips.  
"Ok, but what does this have to do with...?"   
"She told me that she had put explosives under your house. She said I had 2 minutes to make you say 'I love you' before she'd detonate them. I was not allowed to tell you the urgency of the situation, and you finally said it with only seconds to spare. You also told me... You told me that you couldn't say that, not to me because it was true."  
Her mouth was hanging open, and she blushed, looking down.  
"I- yes. I did. it's true." She whispered, and he finally met her gaze.  
"The thing is Molly... I'm just not attracted to-"  
"Me?" She interrupted. "That's fine, I understand, I never expected anything different of course, you're Sherlock Holmes, you're handsome and brave and smart and you'd never want me and-"  
"Girls." He said loudly, drowning out her blabbering. "I just not... Attracted to girls. Or women. Females in general, really." He stared at the cuff of his sleeve, not wanting to see the look of surprise on Molly's face.  
"Molly... I think you are beautiful. You're smart and funny and kind... But I'm gay. I'm sorry." There was a long pause before she laughed shakily.  
"You're- You're gay! Oh wow. I wasn't expecting that, not at all. Wow. I mean, that makes me feel so much better about everything..." She was still laughing, but he was waiting for something else. Wasn't she supposed to be disgusted? Confused? Weirded out?  
"Um... Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, and he shrugged.  
"It's just... I wasn't expecting you to react like that. I'm still waiting for you to tell me that you don't want to be friends..." She blinked.  
"Not want to be- What, you think because you're gay I won't want to be friends? You think I only want to be around you because I'm attracted to you?"   
"Well, I am an ignorant asshole. I never treated you the way a friend should, I never thanked you properly..." She smiled at him warmly.  
"Sherlock... It's ok. This isn't going to change anything, I promise. There is nothing wrong with being gay, and all of your friends will support you. Who else knows?" He looked away.  
"No one. You're the first person I told, and you can't tell anyone else."  
"I'm the first person?" He nodded. "Why?"   
"I felt as though I at least owed you that much." He said, standing.  
"You're going already?" She asked. "It's alright, I'm not angry at you anymore. You're welcome to stay."   
"Thank you, but I'm meeting John and Rosie." He smiled, and she narrowed her eyes.  
"Hang on... Say John again."  
"What? Why?" He asked, confused.  
"Just do it." He sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Stubborn as always. Fine. John. I'm meeting John and Rosie." Her eyes widened in understanding.   
"You're in love with John, aren't you. Aren't you!" She said, standing up. He stared at her warily, not speaking.  
"I'm not going to tell anyone," She said impatiently, "But does John know?" He snorted.  
"Please. John still thinks I'm in love with a lesbian woman I met ages ago and haven't even seen for several years." She grinned.  
"John is smart, and brave, and loyal. But boy, sometimes he is thick." They laughed, and he moved towards the door.  
"Thank you Molly. Thanks for understanding, thanks for... Everything." She smiled warmly.  
"That's ok. Pop around anytime if you want a chat." He smiled and opened the door. "And Sherlock?"  
"Yes?"  
"I think you should tell John." His brow creased in confusion.   
"What? No. No, definitely not. I don't want... that... To come between our friendship." She stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"The thing is Sherlock... I don't think it will. I think it could even help your friendship develop into something... More."  
His face revealed nothing, but his voice was cautiously hopeful.  
"You think so?"  
"Yes. I do." She said simply, and he smiled softly.  
"Then... Maybe I will. Thank you Molly. Truly."  
She smiled, and with that, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! It's my first Sherlock fic so I hope it went ok. Constructive criticism and ideas are very welcome! I may do another chapter in which Sherlock tells John, assuming people like this chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read!


End file.
